XMen: Starting a New Life
by leslie22
Summary: A boy named Jesse starts his new life at the Xavier Institute with his best friend who he discovers has a secrete of her own. Follow his journey of his new life as the new kid in mutant high.


From: Leslie Elston

Subject: X-men: New Life

Disclaimer: I have no claim on any of the character except the ones that I made up. This story contains homosexuality. This implies nothing of the characters sexual orientation. All X-Men (other than mine) are property of Marvel. Also please don't steal my work if you would like to upload it on another website ask me first. Please and thank you! Comments welcome at . Please no hate mail thank you. Also lol, I am the writer of X-men:Destiny and Charmed the Third Generation if you would like to see more of them let me know as well on my new email .

X-men: New Life

Chapter One

The Beginning of a New Life

The sun outside my window blazed through my blinds landing directly in my eyes. Ugh I hate mornings.

"Jesse wake up or you're going to be late for school!" My mom yelled up from the kitchen.

"I'm up mom!" I yelled back down to her a little roughly. Ugh I'm always a little bit irritated in the morning I usually try not to talk too much when I first get up so I won't sound like a bitch to early lol.

Well I guess I have to get up out of bed. I rolled out of bed and stumbled to my bath room. The good thing about my house was that I had my own bath room which was freaking awesome! I walk into my bathroom and turned on the shower to fairly hot. With my powers it doesn't matter if I take a shower, but it wakes me up in the morning. I'm a hydro kinetic meaning I can control water. I can also turn my body into water and filter dirt and grime off of myself but I like taking showers.

I went to the sink and stared at the young man staring back at me. Let me describe myself to you. I'm about 5'10" tall about 195 pounds. I have honey brown eyes, short wavy hair, a neatly trimmed goat tee, and bright red lips. My complexion is fairly bright. My father is white and my mom is black so I'm what some people would call a yellow bone lol.

This is my last day of regular school. Professor Xavier from the School of Gifted Youngster aka the mutant school came to see me last week and asked me if I was ready to go to the school. I just decided that I would, but I wanted to have one last week of normal school before I left to start my new life.

I jumped into the shower after I brushed and flossed my teeth. The water was nice and hot just like I like my showers. I totally relax when I'm in or around water. It just soothes me somehow. I opened my eyes to wash up and noticed that my body had liquefied. Damn I hate when that happens. When I get too comfortable in water I usually revert to my water state. The only bad thing about it is that now the shower was useless. Oh well time to get out and get ready for school.

I reverted back to my human form and stepped out of the shower. I walked back to my room and started looking for something to wear. The good thing about being able to turn into water is that I never have to dry off lol. After putting on the clothes I picked out I grabbed my backpack and my keys and walked down stairs.

My mother was in the kitchen sipping on a cup of coffee at the table. My father is the one who usually cooks for us. Mom is a horrible cook. I remember one time she set the whole kitchen on fire and it wasn't because of her powers. My mother and father are both mutants too. My mom is pyro kinetic and my father is hydro kinetic like me. He's the one that put the fire out that my mother started. My little brother was sitting at the table eating his Cheerios gleefully.

"Good morning Jess how are you today big brother?" my little brother Jason said.

"Good morning Jasey I'm fine how are you buddy?" I asked him as I rubbed his head.

"I'm fine... it's just..." he said as he put his head down.

"What's wrong buddy?" I asked as I tried to comfort him. I put my arm around him.

"It's just that...I'm going to miss you when you leave tomorrow, and I'm scared you're going to forget about me when you leave." He said as he looked up at me with a teary gleam in his eyes.

"Aww buddy," I said as I grabbed him into a big hug, "I'm not going to forget about my best little buddy in the world you know that. You can always call me if you want to talk about anything ok." I reassured him. He wrapped his arms around my neck and lightly sobbed into my chest. He nodded that he understood and said a small ok. Jason is 8 years old and pretty much attached to me by the hip. We have a very deep brotherly bond for some reason. He always wants to do everything with me its ok I love him anyway even if he's gets just a little annoying sometimes.

"Awe look at our son's. Isn't it so cute that they love each other so much." my mom said to my dad.

"Yes honey it is sweet that our boys care so much about each other. We're good parents huh." Dad said as he pulled mom to him and they shared a deep kiss.

"Eww!" Jason and I said in unison.

"Awe hush you guys. Okay Jesse hurry up and get something to eat so you can get your last day of school out of the way and then off to the Xavier Institute. It's been so long since we've been at the Institute honey. We should go visit more often." My mom said to dad.

"Yes dear we will go visit when Jesse gets situated. He wouldn't want us to cramp his style before he made any friends there." Dad said.

"You're right dear we'll visit a little later." Mom said.

I grabbed some toast and sausage and sat down to eat. The breakfast was great and the conversation was too. My parents are really cool and I can talk to them about everything. Well almost everything lol.

All too soon though I had to start making it to school I told my parents and my brother goodbye and that I would see them later and ran out to my car. The car was a present for my 16th birthday last year and I love it to death. I hope I can take it with me to New York. I live in Sacramento, California in I guess you would call it the Suburbs. My parents make a lot of money with my mother being a lawyer and my father being a doctor. My father has his own practice so he can be home whenever he needs to. He's actually the one that does most of the stuff around the house. My parents never really believed in the whole gender role thing so my dad usually does the house work and my mom does the outside work. She loves to garden so she's outside whenever she can.

I finally pull in to my school's student parking lot and park in my usual spot. Thank god I got here before that stupid Taylor guy could take my spot, he does that sometimes. I personally think he does it on purpose, the asshole.

I get out of my car and my best friend Stephanie's car is parked next to mine like always. She's leaning in front of her car and as soon as I pulled up she was already skipping over. Stephanie is blonde and blue eyed. She has long blonde hair down to her back and sapphire blue eye. She is about 5'7, and not more than 130 pounds most of that being in her chest if you know what I mean. She has been my best friend since we were kids. She knew I was gay before I even did lol.

"Jess!" Stephanie squeals when I get out of the car. She hugs me tightly and lays her head on my shoulder.

"Steph its ok I'll only be a phone call away." I say as I hug her back. "I know but you're going to be all the way in New York.

"Yeah but it'll be ok I'll come visit every now and then. Don't worry we will always be BFF's." I say to her as I start to walk to class with her. We have a lot of classes together this year.

"I know but ALL the way in New York." Stephanie squeals and pouts. We walk to class and continue to talk about my leaving for New York tomorrow and I was so involved with talking to her that accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going...ugh." I looked at who I bumped into and hated the irony of it. The one person that I could have done without seeing before I left...Taylor ugh, the jackass.

"Watch it Jesse the lezze. I can pound your face in before you leave pretty boy." Taylor said as he ground his fist into his hand. I just ignored him and continued on to class with Stephanie.

"I hate that guy. That's one thing that I won't miss is seeing him everyday." I fume as we walk into Mr. Grammar's American History class.

"Yeah he's suck a dick sometimes." Stephanie says.

"Sometimes...thats the understatement of the Year." I say as I sit down and begin the day.

The day continues without incident but with lots of people telling me that they were going to miss me and good luck at my new school. I thanked them and told them that I would miss them as well. The last class I had of the day was gym and I decided that I would take a shower afterwards just so that I could have one more time to shower in the boys locker room. I made sure that I kept my concentration while I was showering so that I wouldn't liquefy. I felt so good to take a shower. After I finished my shower I noticed that everyone was gone in the shower. I turned off the shower head and wrapped a towel around myself and walked to my locker.

When I got to my locker I saw that no one was in the locker room. I wonder what time it is. I look at my phone and realize it is already 4:00. School got out at 3:30 I've been here for 40 mins. I start to finish drying off and start to put on my clothes when I hear the door to the locker room open. I don't pay it to much attention because I know that football practice is about to start so that might be one of the football players come into change before practice. As I finish putting on my underwear someone turns me around and before I know it a pair of lips are on my and a tongue is pushing my mouth open. At first I'm shocked and stand still then I start to come back to my senses and push whoever away from me. I look up and...omg...its Taylor.

"What the fuck?" I say still shocked out of my mind.

"Um..I'm sorry. It's just...this might be the last time I see you...and I wanted you to know that I like you. I've always liked you...its just you know I have a rep to protect and stuff you know." He said looking at me with these pleading eyes. He continues, "I just wanted us to be ok when you leave and maybe start something on the low you know." He finishes.

"Um...what...I just...don't understand. You've liked me for all these years and have made my life here crazy and fucked up." I scream at him as I hurry to put the rest of my clothes on I didn't feel comfortable with him staring at my body anymore.

"Just hear me out bae I know you want this dick." Taylor says licking his lips at me.

"Ugh no way. You think that you can just come in here and kiss me and think that I would just jump into your arms like some stupid romantic movie. Hell naw man I'm going to leave tomorrow and forget this ever happened." I say as I storm out of the locker room after getting my backpack. That was crazy as shit. I can't believe he just did that the bastard. I hate him so much he's such a jackass.

I try to forget about Taylor and his nonsense and get into my car a drive home. I get home in record time and walk into the house entering from the kitchen door. I see Jason sitting at the table finishing a bologna sandwich.

"Hey Jasey how are you buddy?" I say as I go over and give him a hug and a head rub.

"Hey Jess, I'm good. How was your last day of normal school." Jason said as he gets up to put his plate in the sink.

"It was ok and a little weird but it was fine. Hey you wanna help me finish packing." I say to him as we start walking up the stairs to my room.

"Yeah I would like to help you Jesse." He says as he comes into my room as well and starts to empty out my drawers in the suitcase that was in front of it. "Jesse I'm going to miss you so much when you leave." Jason says as he sniffles and wipes his eyes. I go over to him and sit next to him and he sits in my lap and hugs me.

"It's ok buddy I'm going to miss you as well you're my best little buddy ever. Are you afraid that I'm going to replace you, because you know that can never happen right there is never going to be anyone at this new school that...likes the tickle monster as much as you do!" I say as I start to tickle him on the bed.

"Haha...haha...ha stop Jesse haha...stop please stop." Jason says so I let him up and stop tickling him. "I'm still sad your leaving, but as long as you don't forget me I'll be ok." He says as he wipes his eyes.

"Of course I would never forget you Jasey I love you little brother." I said to him.

"I love you too Jesse." Jason sniffles and hugs me.

"Awe look at our sons they love each other so much honey." My mom says from the door.

"They are so cute aren't they sweet heart." My dad says to her also from the door.

"Ugh." I said and then laughed we always made fun of each other like this. My parents are just silly lol. We all went down to the living room. I had finished packing for tomorrow someone would be here tomorrow morning to come and get me. I still wondered if I was going to be able to take my car.

BUZZZ BUZZZ BUZZZ. My phone vibrated. It was Steph.

"Hey Steph what's up girl?" I said cheerfully to see her call.

"Hey Jess I wanted to come over and spend the rest of the last day with you before you leave." Stephanie said in a rushed cheery voice.

"Of course you can come over. You know you dont have to ask." I say not knowing why she was acting like that. She is always over here and she knows she's kind of a part of the family. The only thing is I haven't told her I was a mutant yet. Before I leave I'm going to tell her. I went to talk to my parents.

"Mom, Dad I want to talk to you about something." I start. "Stephanie is about to come over to spend my last day here with me and I want to tell her that I'm a mutant." I expressed to my family. She was my best friend and she deserved to know why I was leaving.

"We knew you would want to tell her and it's ok we should have let you tell her a long time ago. You've been friends for a long time and we are sorry for not letting you have someone to talk to about being a mutant." My father said with my mother agreeing.

Knock. Knock. Knock. That must be Stephanie there. I'm so nervous about telling her. I go to the door to let her in and she's there looking sad and yet still so cheery. I don't know what it is about her she just always seems to be so happy even when she was sad. Before I could say anything she ran and hugged me.

"I'll miss you so much. We've been best friends forever it's just so sad that you're leaving." Stephanie says balling on my shoulder. I rub her back and try to console her as I lead her to the living room with the rest of my family.

"Steph I have to tell you something that I should have told you along time ago. Steph me and my parents are mutants. I know I should have told you a long time ago, but I thought that you might not like me anymore if you knew. I'm a hydro kinetic meaning I can control water as well a other liquids but I've only perfected controlling normal water so far." I say in a rush to get it out as I squeeze my eyes shut waiting for a reaction. When nothing happened I open my eyes and Steph was right in front of me with a look that was really unreadable then her hand connected to my face. I was shocked. She didn't hit me hard but it was unexpected then she started to laugh.

"I already know that you and your family are mutants. I was just waiting for you to tell me silly. I don't care if you're a mutant, gay, or have a tail. You're my best friend and I could care less about what you are." She said as she continued to giggle. I still stood there shocked and she continued on. "I have something to say as well. My mom and dad told me it was ok for me to tell one of my friends and you're my best friend so I'm going to tell you." She said gleefully. I finally was able to speak.

"What do you have to tell me? It can't be any crazier than me telling you that I was a mutant." I told her as she dragged me outside to the back yard and told my parents and brother to follow her.

"It's best if I just show you." She says as she steps back. At first nothing happens and then she starts to glow a greenish color. Then she starts to change. Not really that much her clothes turn into this green flowing sleeveless gown that appears to have flowers scattered around the dress. He hair also lengthens and flowers seem to grow from it. Her shoes disappear and lastly the thing that is the most striking is her eyes. They were a sapphire blue color but now. Now they were and deep forest green that held a slight glow to them. It was astonishing. Once she was done transforming the green light left and she stood there looking at us. She then looked over to my mothers garden and waved her hand and the flowers and other plants started to blossom and grow into the most beautiful garden I have ever seen.

"My family and I are nature nymphs. We can control nature, making plants grow or having nature fight for us. We are some of the last nymphs still in this area. Alot of us have died off due to deforestation and other things. We live a little longer than you do. My parents are almost 150 years old. I am really only 17 but when I turn 20 I will stay like that until I'm 100 and then I will start to age like my parents. We have a life span of about 200 years or so, so my parents have about 50 years left. I have and older brother that is about 110 and a sister who is 67 years old. They were a little liberal on having children. Most nymphs have 7 or 8 children in their lives but my parents only have the three of us. My brother already has 4 lol." She finally said. My family and I just stood there looking at her for a minute and then just as fast as she changed she reverted back to her normal self.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you. You were talking about me not telling you and you had secret like that are you kidding me. You're a nymph!" I say to her as she looks at us sheepishly.


End file.
